1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder connector used to charge a battery of electric cars and intended to prevent improper engagement during the process of connecting a feeding side connector and a receiving side connector and to improve the work efficiency of connecting these connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 12 and 13 show one example of a conventional feeder connector (disclosed in Japan Patent Preliminary Publication No. Showa 50-95790).
This feeder connector consists of a female connector (receiving side connector) 71 fixed to a car body and a male connector (feeding side connector) 72 installed on the side of a power supply apparatus. This feeder connector employs a so called, "bayonet lock system", in which the male connector 72 is engaged and connected to the female connector 71 by fitting a hood 75 of the female connector 71 into a gap between a housing body 73 of the male connector 72 and a coupling nut 74 fitted over the outer circumference of the housing body 73, and by rotating the coupling nut 4 to cause a stud 76 on the inner circumferential surface of the coupling nut 74 to advance into a spiral groove 77 formed on the outer circumference of the hood. At the terminal end of the spiral groove 77 is formed a dent 77a, in which the stud 76 engages, locking the mating connectors. In the figure, denoted 78 are male terminals, 79 female terminals, 80 a spring, and 81 a gasket. The spring 80 urges the housing body 73 toward the female connector 71 side.